


Now i understand

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Morosexual Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: Galo bursts in Lio's house at night to tell him something important.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Now i understand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is very short but I like it so I wanted to share it! Also this is one of my first English works, I'm sorry if I've made some mistakes.

Lio was sleeping peacefully that night, but at some point, he started to hear the sound of knocking on the door of his apartment.

Once he was out of bed, Lio reached for the closer pan in the kitchen, the knocking was certainly unusual, especially at three in the morning, and without the promare he  _ was  _ scared.

So he slowly moved closer to the door, and opened it cautiously, prepared to hit whoever was trying to come in his apartment.

"Lio" Said Galo, once Lio carefully opened the door.

"Galo- I was literally trying to knock you off with a pan!"

"What? Why?" Asked confused Galo, moving closer to Lio.

"It's three o'clock in the morning Galo." Lio was annoyed, but he was  _ also _ tired, he tried to reason with his friend.

"Why is your house this messy anyway?"

"I don't know you Galo, but I usually sleep at this hour" sighed Lio, putting down the pan and closing the door of his apartment. He didn't want to wake up the neighbors.

"Oh, right." Galo seemed a little worried, even for Galo's limits.

"What's wrong?" Now, Lio sure wasn't the type to  _ always  _ understand his friends, but he always understood Galo. He knew something was wrong.

"No, it's just… I needed to tell you something" Galo was slightly embarrassed, so he started playing and messing Lio's hair up, like he often did.

"Uhh- stop it" Lio smiled, avoiding Galo's gaze, he liked when Galo played with him like that. "It's important, right? Because if you came into my house at three in the morning for something stupid I will beat your ass" he was trying to cheer Galo up, but his friend seemed to remain troubled.

"Right, it's important I guess, I know I'm not that smart-"

"You're smart" interrupted Lio, he was ready to  _ fight _ anyone who treated Galo like he was stupid.

"I'm not that smart Lio, but I think I understand now" 

What was he talking about? Lio really wanted to  _ beat _ him for thinking that he wasn't smart, but he was more worried about not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Lio, I think I have feelings for you" Galo placed his hand on Lio's shoulders, staring at him, almost like he wanted to reassure the other.

"What?" asked Lio, absolutely caught off guard. Was he serious? 

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just- wanted to tell you" Galo said after a minute of silence, and immediately took his hand off Lio's shoulders, he didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. But that didn't mean that he  _ wasn't _ on the verge of tears. He knew that his friend could not feel the same, but he needed to tell him how he felt.

Even if he tried to smile, to reassure and hearten Lio, his friend knew that he wasn't okay. 

"Galo, are you okay?" Asked Lio concerned, trying to look Galo in the eyes, but he just continued to avoid his gaze. "I never said I didn't feel the same, buddy" smiled Lio, gently caressing Galo's cheek.

"Wait- what?" Galo slightly relaxed, he  _ loved _ being touched like this by Lio. They were always tender and affectionate with each other, they started doing it after saving the world together, and in the end everybody thought they were a couple. But the problem was that they were  _ not. _

Neither of them has directly said that they had feelings for the other, until now.

"Galo I thought- Galo we literally kissed and slept together." Lio was almost amused, he always thought that Galo  _ knew _ that he loved him.

"Yes, but I thought we weren't a couple!"

"We aren't" Clarified Lio, instantly regretting saying so.

"Yeah…" nodded Galo, suddenly discouraged and saddened.

"But we...could be one?" Lio was really thinking about this, could they? After all, who was gonna stop them? They both loved each other, but what if it didn't work? Lio couldn't lose Galo, not like this.

"You- you're serious?" Asked sincerely Galo, wanting to know if Lio was sure about his decision.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about you having feelings for me, actually" smiled Lio, suddenly embracing Galo, playing tenderly with his hair. "I like your hair" he said, simply.

"You're tired?" Asked Galo, holding tight on his friend, and caressing the back of Lio's shoulders.

"No, I want to talk. About this." He sounded serious, so Galo didn't dare to complain.

"Okay, first of all, you don't have to be with me if you aren't ready" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're still desco- discovering?" Galo wasn't sure of what words to use, but Lio was there to help.

"Discovering, yes."

"Well, you're still discovering yourself! And I don't want to mess this up for you" explained Galo, he wanted the best for lio, and if that meant that he couldn't have him, that would be okay for him.

"Galo, you're kidding right?" Smiled Lio, both glad and worried that they were having this conversation. 

Of course he was still discovering and healing, but he wanted to do it with Galo. "We saved the world together, you helped my people, and me. We can do this, but if  _ you're  _ not ready, it's okay"

"A firefighter is always ready!" Exclaimed excited Galo, he really wanted to be Lio's. He wanted to love him, possibly forever.

" _ Galo _ ." Warned Lio, he needed Galo to think about this.

"Okay okay, I'll think about it" 

"Good, so...how long have you been feeling like this?" Asked legitimately curious Lio.

"Oh, I think it started when you captured me at the lake." Explained Galo, at the time he had mixed feelings for Lio, and he didn't understand that he was attracted to him.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Lio reached for Galo's hand, holding it, taking his friend to his room.

Galo sighed smiling. "I found out that it was love only an hour ago.."

"Galo you're so frickin stupid" Lio quickly moved closer to Galo's lips, and grabbed his arms,  _ kissing _ him, first as a shy and small tap kiss, and returned as a soft and gentle, but more passionate French kiss.

Galo didn't know where to put his hands at first, Lio surely caught him off guard, and he needed almost five seconds to understand what was going on.

Then, he finally melted into the kiss, Lio's mouth was little and tasted like strawberries and fresh water. He deepened the kiss, looking in Lio's eyes, caressing tenderly his cheeks.

Lio was exploring Galo's mouth, he was on tiptoes, so he could reach his lover shoulders, where his hands rested.

They've already kissed, one time, to save Lio's life, but now, oh he was sure that he was gonna  _ die _ if Galo stopped.


End file.
